Misery Business
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: Clary And Jace Have Been Friends For Years, Clary Like's Jace, But Aline, The New School Slut, Steals Jace's Heart. Clary Wont Go Down Without A Fight. Will She Win? Or End Up Losing Jace? Better Summery Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Jace And Clary Have Been Bestfriend's For Years, But Then Enters The New School Slut Aline And Trouble Happens. She Has Her Eyes On Jace, And So Doe's Clary, But Aline Manipulates Jace And Use's Sex To Control Him. Aline Starts Too Steal Jace Away From Clary, But Clary Wont Go Down Without A Fight. Will Clary Win? Or Will She End Up Losing Jace? **

**Yeah, ^^ That Say's It All Really. I Got This Idea From Misery Business By Paramore Because The Song's Tell's Alot And I Thought It Would Be Fun To Write About What Would Happen If The TMI Characters Got Put In This Situation. Go Enjoy. :) **

It was the start of a new year at Herondale High. Everyone In Form was buzzing as they waited for their lesson sheet. They sat next to their mates that they hadn't seen over summer, talking about how it had been or what they had done. In every Class you had the popular girl's, Nerd's, Emo's, Jock's, Chav's and so on. So each group had a certain topic they would talk about. I, However, Didn't match any of those Groups. I Had a weird combination of friends. We were all different from each other but we got along just fine.  
You had Jace, My Best friend, Along with Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus. We all sat together as we waited for our class schedules.

"So, Even though we saw each other like, 5 days ago, Whats everyone been up to?" Isabelle said with a laugh. I smiled. That was going to be the most frequently asked question's for the next week. "What you been up to?" or "How was summer?" Ugh. It was going to be a long week.

"Isabelle, You already know what I've been up to so dont bother asking" I said. Everyone laughed at Isabelle's expression. It was weird being back in this classroom. It was only 2 months ago that we were here studing for tests.

"Isabelle, Dont go there. Please. Its hard enough that we have to write an essay in English about our summer, We have to remember all the things we did, Leave it." Said Jace, Clearly not in the mood for it all.

"Wow, Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I commented, grinning. Jace gave a playful glare back. Just as he did, Mr Johnson put a piece of paper on front of his face.

"Mr Wayland, How lovely it is to have you back in my class" He said, unenthusiastic. We all giggled. "Its lovely to be back in your class again" Jace said, full of sarcasm. I bit my tongue trying to contain my laughter. Mr Johnson put our class schedules in front of us and walked away, Clearly not wanting a fight with either one of us this early in the morning.

We saw what lesson's we had and we made our way to the classroom. I, Thankfully, had Art. My class was in the other direction to everyone else's. I sighed and walked down the familiar hallway.

I entered the Classroom to find only one seat next to Sebastian. Ugh. I didn't dislike the guy, but man, was he annoying.

"Hey Clary." He said. I nodded a hello. We didn't speak for the rest of Class. I was too focused on my Art work to notice if he had said anything anyway.

The rest of the morning came slowly. After Art I had Maths. Luckily I had Simon to keep me company. We talked, laughed and even got told off by teachers. Third period was the best. I got to sit next to Jace. I didn't have a problem at admitting I liked Jace. I have for years, but at times he can be annoying.

"Switch seats with me" I told him. He gave a confused look. "Your a Leftie and i'm a Rightie. Your arm is hitting mine when you write. Therefore meaning i cant write without random pen lines through my page. " I explained. He laughed and shook his head, smiling. "Move" I Told him again.

He pushed all his stuff onto my side of the table and chucked mine to his. I stood up and let him slide into my seat. I sat in his. "See, Wasn't so hard was it." I said.

"Yes it was. It meant that I had to move." He said. Now it was my turn to laugh and shake my head. Third period went by far to quickly for my liking. Before I knew it, I was with Jace in the hallway leaning against our lockers.

Jace was playing with my bag, which was cool bag. It had badges, graffiti and random drawings on. I was so engrossed in watching Jace play with my bag, I didn't see 'It' walk through the office doors.

'It' was a good description of who it was. It was a girl, Very tanned, Black back combed hair, A dress that revealed way to much and 5inch heels. All in all she was a mess. But as my Mother said, "Dont judge a book by its cover"

I looked up at Jace to find him staring at her as she walked down the hall swaying her hips, just like the rest of the boys. I felt a twinge of jealousy run through me. How could he like her? She wasn't even that pretty. She was just covered up in about 6 layers of make-up! How is that pretty?

I sighed and walked to the cafeteria, Ignoring Jace as he tried to catch up with me. I didn't hesitate for one second. As soon as I found the table everyone was on, I slammed by bag down and went to buy food.

As I returned, I was 'It' sitting at our table. What was she doing there? I sighed once again, trying to calm down. Jace wasn't mine, he could do what he wants. No matter how much it hurt me.

I shouldn't hate her just because Jace has his eye's on her. I had my sandwich in a death grip. Walking slowly back to the table, I saw 'It' playing with Jace's Hair. It made me want to gag. She was totally giving off this good girl impression which so wasn't working on me.

"Clary, This is Aline. Aline, This is Clary" Isabelle introduced us. Aline looked at me like I was dirt. I just glared back with a cheesy, put on smile. I then felt pain run through my foot. "OW!" I yelled. Isabelle glared at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

I got a note from Isabelle. Why she didn't just talk to me I'll never know. The note said, (bold Clary)

Whats up?

**Um.. The sky?**

CLARY! Whats wrong?

**What makes you think theres something wrong? **

We are so talking later

Instead of replying I just nodded. "Good" Isabelle said aloud, causing everyone at the table to look at us. Me and Isabelle couldn't help but burst out laughing. They're face's was priceless.

After we finished laughing, I ate my slightly crushed sandwich. I couldn't stop staring at Jace and Aline. Aline was blatantly flirting with Jace, and Jace was flirting back. And it was killing me. Most of his girlfriends didn't bother me. Sure, we would glare at each other, but I never hated them. For some reason, the minute I saw Aline, I could tell she was going to be trouble. Big trouble. Like it was going to break me and Jace apart.

**Like It? Or Was It Bad? Please Tell Me :) Pleeeeease Review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter Is For My Amazing Friend Chrissy. She Was The Original Person To Sing Under Pressure And Sing ILOVEYOU In A Teacher's Face. So, I Had To Give Credit To Her. She's Mental, As You Can Tell XD **

**Songs For Characters: **

**For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert For Aline Too Jace**

**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift For Clary Too Jace**

**Misery Business - Paramore (Duhh) For Clary Too Jace (And Aline) I Guess.**

**Decoy - Paramore For Jace Too Aline :) ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

**Oh And Disclaimer (I Forget These ALOT) I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments Nor Do I Own Jace, Clary, Simon, Aline, Isabelle Etc LOL. **

Jace barely spoke to me for the rest of the day. He was too busy with Aline. It was the last lesson of the day and it was English. Normally, Jace would sit on my left and Simon on my right. Simon was still with me, But Jace was on the other side of the room with Aline all over him.

Class started as normal, But I couldn't stop staring at Jace and Aline. It just wasn't fair. I'd been friends with Jace for years, But Aline has been here for a day and had practically stole his heart.

"Hey, Clary. I know you want Jace's attention, So how about we play truth or dare?" Simon asked me. I grinned at him.

"Okay, What's the prize?" I replied. This was going to be fun. The best thing with playing truth or dare with Simon was that he gave the best dare's. He knew I would do any dare.

"Cookies. Deal? Okay, truth or dare?" Simon said. I thought about it. Dare was definitely going to be fun. "Deal. Lets go for Dare. It better be good." I said with a laugh. My guess was that it was going to involve singing.

"When the Teacher leaves, You have to get on your chair and sing very loudly to Under Pressure." He said. Oh god. That was definitely going to get Jace's attention. The things I do for that boy to get his attention.

"Miss, do you have any glue?" Simon asked the Teacher, trying to get her out of Class. She shook her head and left the Class room to get some. Simon winked at me. It was my time to shine.

I stood up and got on my chair. Everyone in the class started staring at me. I took a deep breath and sang, "Pressure pushing down on me, Pressing down on you, no man asked for, Under pressure, that burns a building down..." As I sang the second line, Miss returned into the Classroom and stormed over to me.

"I LOVE YOU!" I sang in her face. Her face became VERY red with anger and embarrassment. The whole Class burst out laughing. Even Jace. I smiled as I had successfully completed my mission. Then the Teacher shouted "OUT" To me. My smile slowly turned into a frown.

I didn't think of the consequence's of it. But it was seriously worth it, Just to get 5 minutes of Jace's attention. I went outside and sat at the table in the hallway. I looked through the window of the door to see Jace staring at me with sad eyes. I just rolled my eyes.

I sat in the hallway for 15 minutes before the Teacher, Mrs Blyth, Came out and ordered me to go get Miss Dark. She was the head of the English department.

Luckily, As Miss Dark hadn't heard of me before, So she just laughed. Mrs Blyth wasn't impressed. She expected me to get detention or something. I smiled inwardly as I got off a punishment.

The bell went as I exited Miss Darks Office. I saw Simon running down the hallway towards me with my stuff. Jace and "It" walking slowly behind. I refused to call her by her real name. "It" would do.

"What happened!" Simon asked me with a big smile on his face. I took my bag off Simon and put it on my shoulder.

"Nothing really. Got sent to Miss Dark but she thought it was funny. No punishment for me." I said, smiling. I glanced at Jace, thinking he might be listening, but he was in the corner snogging Aline...

Wait, What? My eyes became huge. Simon gave me a weird look but then turned around to gaze at what I was looking at. He looked as if he was about to gag himself. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the building.

Outside we met Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. Magnus lifted his eyebrow at the site of me. _God, I still cant do that... _I thought. I caught a look at myself in the window, I was pale and I looked as if I was about to puke at any moment.

"Just saw Aline and Jace making out." I explained. Isabelle giggled. "You have got it for Jace bad." She said. I glared at her, Seeing as Jace was only 4 Meters away.

"I heard you say my name. What were you saying?" Jace said, walking over hand in hand with Aline. "Erm... We were going to invite you... Too..." I wondered off. Luckily, Simon saved me.

"We were going to invite you to come get a coffee with us. You and ONLY you." Simon said. I giggled at the look on Aline's face. Jace looked at me and I just nodded. I did not want "It" tagging along.

"Guys, dont you think that's a little mean considering Aline is standing Right there?" Jace questioned. "Well, Not being mean or anything, But I wanted it to be the gang. You know, Izzy, Me, Simon, Alec, Magnus and you." I replied.

Jace just sighed. He whispered something to Aline. She shrugged, said goodbye and headed for the bus. I watched her leave.

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Jace asked me. I nodded. I looked at Isabelle and she just started walking towards Starbucks. I followed her, Pulling Jace along.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked him. He laughed, although I didn't find it funny. Jace grabbed my hand as we normally would if we were angry or upset with each other. I bit my lip and looked at him._ If only the holding hands actually meant something._ I thought.

"I'm not angry, I just find it funny that you judge people straight away. Maybe if you got to know Aline you might like her." He said. I just wrinkled my nose. I wanted to shout "No, I dont want to be friends with that shlag! Love me not her!" Of course I didn't though.

"Jace, Your my best friend, You know that. I just have a feeling that your going to get hurt." I said honestly. I didn't want Jace getting hurt.

"What do you like about Aline?" I said, Changing the subject. I Had to ask. It was killing me. I knew you should never be so straight forward asking a guy that, but seriously, I HAD to know.

"Well...-" Jace started. "Hey! Jace, Clary! Are you guys going to come in or what?" Isabelle asked, Cutting off Jace' answer. We were now in front of Starbucks.

I sighed. Isabelle interrupts at such inappropriate moments. We walked in and sat at a table. Isabelle was already at the counter ordering her drink. I walked over to the counter, But got stopped by someone...

Aline.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the toilets. "Woah! How did you get here? And What do you want?" I shouted at her. She was practically ripping my arm off. Aline just stood there glaring at me.

"Look bitch. I know you like Jace, I mean its pretty obvious. But he's mine so back off. Just stay away from him and I wont hurt you. 'Kay?" She finished off the sentence with a smile.

I looked at her in shock. "Excuse me? You cant just come to my school and tell me what to do AND steal the boy I love!" I shouted back. Aline smirked. She acted as if she ruled the world. I was NOT going to back off.

Aline now looked right in my eyes and spoke the words I didn't want to hear.

"Jace doesn't love you. He love's me. So get the hell over it." With that she walked out the toilets looking like the Slut she is.

I felt tears burning in my eyes. I put my back against the wall and slid down it till i was sitting in a ball on the floor. Then, I just let the tears fall down my face.

**So? Like It? Or Was It To... Meh-ish? Tell Me. Pretty Please Review :)**

**What's A Beta? Just Wondering Because Some People Talk About It. Thanks~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed :) Here's Another Chapter. This Chapter Is Going To Have Loads Of Drama! ****Hope You Enjoy It~**

**Lowshie, I'm Sorry, But I Still Dont Know What A Beta Is! :/ **

**I Stayed Up Till 5am To Write This... So I Hope You Like It :) **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments Nor Do I Own Jace, Clary, Simon, Aline, Isabelle Etc. Oh I Dont Own Misery Business Either... It Belongs To The Amazing Paramore :) Dunno If Anyone Knows This But Did Anyone Watch Them At Leeds Or Reading Festival? I Didnt Go But I Saw Them On Tv. They Were Frickin' AMAZING! **

I was still sat on the floor. It felt like hours just sitting there. I tried to get up, But my legs wouldn't obey. So I just sat there, hoping Aline wouldn't come back and Isabelle would come in.

As soon as I dried my tears, Isabelle came barging through the doors.

"What The Hell Clar- Clary? What happened?" She said, running over to me. Izzy knelt down beside me and hugged me tightly. She looked at my face to see all my make-up running. Opening her bag, she pulled out make-up wipes.

Isabelle handed it to me and lifted me up so I was standing. I looked in the mirror to find I was a state. My eyeliner and mascara was all down my face. I looked quite scary.

I wiped all my make-up off and lean't against the sinks. Isabelle just looked at me. She clearly wanted an explanation as to why I was sitting on the floor in a ball crying. I sighed and started to explain.

"Aline. I know you think she's all amazing and sweet but she's not. She-" Isabelle cut me off mid sentence. "I know Aline isn't what she makes out to be. Aline's just acting like this to get Jace. I'm not blind Clary. So I'm guessing she done this to you?" Isabelle said.

I nodded and looked down. Isabelle was totally right. Aline was just acting to get Jace. Looking at myself in the mirror, it was easy to tell I had been crying. Isabelle must have court up on it, Because she opened her handbag and pulled out her make-up kit. Last thing I saw was Isabelle's evil grin.

xxxxxxx- -Lineeeeee... A Flying Monkey...LOL- xxxxxx

Isabelle had done an amazing job on me. I no longer looked like I was crying. I looked and felt... Pretty. Something I feel very rarely.

"Come on. Everyone was asked about you." Isabelle said, packing up all her make-up. I looked at her. "Thank you Izzy." She gave me a smile and we headed out the toilets.

At the table everyone was there. By everyone I mean everyone, including Aline. I grimaced and looked at my shoes. Isabelle bumped shoulders with me. I honestly didn't want to go to the table.

"Clary, Stay strong okay? You were here first and we will always pick you ahead of her. She can leave if anything happens. So dont worry, I'm behind you 100%. My guess is that Simon, Alec and Magnus are too. Ignore her." Isabelle said. She was right once again. I sighed, had my head held high and sat down next to Simon.

"Where you been Clary? You were gone forever." Simon asked. I gave a quick glare to Aline and explained. "I was going to the toilet and then Isabelle came in and insisted that she done my make-up." I grinned at Izzy at the end part and she grinned back.

I looked at Aline sitting on Jace's lap. It really did make you want to gag. Badly. She saw me looking at them and she started making out with Jace. This time, I did pretend to gag. I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

Everyone laughed at my action. Isabelle winked at me. Kind of like saying "Well done." I grinned inwardly. Aline stopped making out with Jace, Just to asked him to buy her something. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacey, Can you go buy me a coffee please?" She asked him with big, bold, innocent eyes. Jacey? What the hell. Even I wouldn't call him that. But he nodded and with one more kiss from Aline, he went up to the counter and ordered Aline's coffee.

There was now an awkward silence. Alec and Magnus we're whispering softly to each other. And of course Simon had to say something. "Well... This isn't awkward at all." I just gave him the 'Wtf' look.

Before I could say anything, Jace came back over with 2 coffees... He put one in front of Aline, and in front of me... I gave him a confused look. "I thought I might owe you." He said with a shrug.

I looked at Isabelle for help. She just shrugged as well. "Thanks?" I said, not meaning it to come out as a question. Jace just smiled and said "Your welcome."

God, I love his smiles. But then I remember, he ditched me for 'It'. Now I know why I hate him.

An hour later, Everyone was heading home. I was heading back to Isabelle's house, which was stupid because Jace lived there, but her house was just easier to get to. It was big enough for me to stay away from Jace, Thankfully.

Isabelle still wanted to talk to me, even though I had already said I practically hate Aline. Everyone went separate ways. It was just me and Izzy walking home together now. Jace and Aline had gone to do... Whatever, Simon went home complaining that he wanted to go play a new video game he brought and Alec went with Magnus back to his house.

Instead of going back to Izzy's house straight away, we went and sat in a park. We talked about Aline and how I liked Jace. Isabelle was going on and on about how she knew it that I liked Jace.

An hour later, It was getting dark and we knew it was a safe bet to start to head back to Izzy's.

"Isabelle, Do you think Aline's at your house?" I asked. Isabelle thought about it for a second, then nodded her head. I sighed and frowned. I seemed to be frowning a lot lately.

"Clary, Jace lives in the same house as me, So, yes. She most probably is there. But dont worry. Its practically my house anyway, I can kick her out." You could hear the satisfaction in Isabelle's voice as she said the last part.

"Terrific." I said. She gave me a sympathetic look. We walked up the path towards the front door.

Isabelle opened the front door and we walked inside. I took my jacket off and hung it on a hook near the door. Isabelle grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway to the stairs, but you had to pass the Living room first. And what I saw something I never want to see again.

xxxx-Linnnne... Flying Dinosaur!...xxxx

Aline was on top of Jace, making out with him on the sofa. Jace was topless, and thankfully Aline wasn't. I gasped which caused Jace to sit up so fast Aline fell flat on her ass.

I spun on my heels and ran towards Isabelle's room. Of course, Isabelle saw Jace and Aline too, so she was having ago at Jace for being so careless. I, on the other hand just ran. Ran to Isabelle's room and didn't look back. I locked the door shut too.

Anger and hurt was building up inside of me and I didn't know how to get rid of it. Breaking down crying for the second time today was NOT an option. I just had to hold it in tell I was home.

I heard a knock at the door. So I went to open it, thinking it was Isabelle, But it wasn't. It was Aline. She pushed her way past me and stood there glaring at me. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Okay, I thought I warned you. Was me shouted at you not enough?" Aline shouted in my face. I was close to slapping her. I was using all my will power trying not too.

"I get it, I do. But me and Jace have been friends since we we're about 5. You cant just come here on your first day and try to break us apart!" I shouted back.

Aline now had a sly and evil grin. "Watch me." Was all she said. Then something snapped in me. It was like I didn't have control of my arm. One second it was at my side, the next it was slapping Aline across the face.

Even I was shocked. Aline had stumbled back a few steps with her hand on her cheek. She never expected me to do something quite so violent. But her eye's turned fully black with anger and she slapped me back with her nails scratching across my cheek.

My hand flew up to my face. I could feel something warm and wet on my hand. I pulled my hand back to find that my cheek was bleeding.

"You little BITCH!" Aline screamed. And seconds later, Jace and Isabelle came running through the now had a top on. Aline went straight to Jace fake crying. I just stood there letting the blood run down my face.

Isabelle pointed to Aline and I nodded. Jace was hugging Aline while she started talking nonsense about how I started it all. Well, I guess I did start the violence, but Aline started it all.

"Clary... I think you should leave." Jace said to me. I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

**TADA! Drama Much LOL. And I dont Know If Anyone Reads My Other Story Life Sucks Sometimes, I Put An Authors Note Saying I Couldn't Write But I'm All Better Now :D If You Haven't Read It Please Go Read It. Its A Mortal Instruments FanFiction Too :) **

**Yeah... Umm... I Hope You Liked It And Umm... Please Review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :) So, Here's Another Chapter. I'm Proud Of This Chapter Because (Lowshie, If Your Still Reading, I Will Explain At The End Of The Chapter) I Have A Beta! Skyecelade99! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously, I Love The Changes You've Made. My Version Was Suckish. **

**So, Yeah Enjoy :) **

I ran home as fast as my legs would take me. It was quite a far walk from Isabelle's house to my house. I was not the type of person to cry at most things. Aline had clearly made her mark. Me and Jace felt like as if her long manicured nails had dug hard into my skin-painful.

I ran straight to my room the second I reached home, ignoring my mum and Luke when they called out after me. I threw myself on the bed and slammed a pillow over my head, screaming and pouring out all of my emotions into it.

I heard a knock at my door. I ignored it, but the person knocked again. This time insistent. I got up from my bed and walked to the door. I opened it to find... Sebastian? What was he doing here? He was meant to be in California...

"You looked surprised to see me Clary." Sebastian said with a smile. I just stood there, with my mouth wide open. I was deeply confused. Questions were floating around in my head. What was he doing here? How did he get her? And more importantly, WHY. WAS. HE. HERE?

"Sebastian, Wha-What are you doing here?" I stuttered. I could hear the happiness in my voice when I said those words. I gave him a big hug, nearly squeezing him to death. But for once, I did not care.

"I came here to you see! God, isn't a dude aloud to see his old childhood friend?" He said with a laugh. I laughed along with him. For once today, I was happy.

I sighed and nodded. "Where you staying?" I asked him. His smile widened at that question

"Here. Your Mum said there was no use in me wasting my money on a hotel if I'm here to see you, But we have to be on our best behaviour." He said the last part with a wink. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Great. Um, let me go clean up. Dinner must be soon." I managed to say through my embarrassed. Sebastian nodded and let me pass. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my make-up wipes and cleared my face of all the make-up. I washed off the blood from the four ragged lines across my face too.

xx - Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine - xx

Dinner came peacefully. Sebastian and I took our dinner upstairs into my room so we could catch up.

"California's been great. There was sun everyday, Amazing surfing, but I missed New York too much. And you." Sebastian explained. There was something he wasn't saying. I was about to say something but Sebastian beat me to it, placing his lips over mine.

I was too shocked to do anything, but after a second I started to get into it. He tasted of Taco's and, well, Sebastian. Which was not a bad combination.

Sebastian pulled back with a grin on his face.

"I've wanted to do that for years." He said, kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around him neck, while he placed his hands around my waist.

It was like I was getting rid of my memories of this afternoon in this kiss. I leaned back and hugged him. It was not like I did not remember Jace, because I did. It just hurt thinking about him. Sebastian was a safe ground. I... Loved him? That did not sound right at the moment.

I do like Sebastian as I was not using him just to get over Jace. It was just that... love was not the right word.

Sebastian and I talked for hours. I told him all about Jace and Aline. He seemed a little annoyed by it. But I mean, who would not. By the time we finished catching up, it was 12am.

Sebastian was sleeping in the guest room. I, on the other hand could not sleep. How was it possible that one unlucky day turned into a great day in a matter of hours?

I sighed and snuggled into my blanket and before I knew it, I was going into my own world...

I woke up to the annoying ringing sound in my ear. My alarm clock. I sat up and turned it off. I got up, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

Thankfully, the shower was free. I spent 15 minutes in the shower and then 15 minutes on my hair and make-up. It wasn't my make-up that took long, it was my hair. It was EVERYWHERE.

I tried everything to get my hair under control, but I was struggling.

After I finished in the Bathroom, I changed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I found Sebastian, my mum and Luke sitting there eating breakfast.

"Morning." I said as I entered. They all smiled at me and my Mum got me some breakfast. I grinned at her in thanks. And then I noticed something...

"Why is Sebastian up so early?" I asked out of curiosity. Sebastian smiled. "I'm going to school with you."

My eyes widened and my mouth formed a O shape. "NO WAY!" I shouted. I was so excited! I could not believe it! But, now we had 10 minutes to get to school. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could.

But I realised there was a slight problem.

Jace was normally the one who drives us all to school. We were screwed. I shot up and grabbed my phone. I sent a text to Isabelle saying that I would get my own way to school and I would have a surprise.

She texted 'Okay'. I grabbed my school bag and waited for Sebastian to get his stuff.

"Luke, can you give Sebastian and me a ride to school please? We're going to be late." I asked Luke. He nodded, drowned his coffee and grabbed the car keys.

xx - Liiiiine - xx

We reached school in record time. I lead Sebastian to the office so he could get his lesson sheet. We were walking down the hallway and he grabbed my hand. I did not resist. Instead, I held his hand tightly in mine.

When I reached my locker, I could see the "gang". I looked away, opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed for today. I had this sudden urge to look at them. Sadly enough, they walked over to me.

I saw Isabelle's shoes from where I was looking down. I looked up to see her smiling at me. I waved at her with my free hand.

"So, what happened between you and...OMG SEBASTIAN! What are you doing here?" She yelled happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up and down. Everyone knew Sebastian, but he was always my friend more than anyone's.

It was not until he moved that Jace and I became close. I was devastated when I found out he was moving to the other side of the country. I did not know what to do with myself and I was only 5 or 6.

I acted as if my mother had died. Jace had been there for me the whole time. It was hard to think that he was there for me considering all that had happened to me in the last day.

I saw Jace looking at the both of us. We were still holding hands. Well, he could not complain. He had 'It'.

Jace started walking over to us, Aline tagging along.

"Sebastian! What's up? Haven't seen you a while." Jace said. I could sense Jace staring at our intertwined hands. I just rolled my eyes.

While Sebastian and Jace caught up, I asked Isabelle if she wanted to go hang out by our Form room.

"So, you and Sebastian huh?" Isabelle said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, it was one crazy day. Seriously, worst and best day back at school. Weird." I said. It had been one heck of a day, First Aline came to school, then Jace went out with her, I sang 'Under Pressure' in class, Aline at the coffee shop, Aline and I got into a fight (I think we all know who won... ;) ) And Lastly Sebastian came and we got together... Drama much?

"Wow, yesterday you were completely destroyed about Aline and Jace and now... You're completely over it. I'm proud of you Clary." Isabelle said. But if I was honest, I was not COMPLETELY over it. It still hurt watching them.

I smiled anyway. "Clary, I'm happy for you. Enjoy not being single." Isabelle said to me.

"I know. Sebastian makes me feel better you know? Jace and I are impossible. I know that, but I still do love him. It's just not enough to keep me chasing after him anymore." I said.

I saw Isabelle's expression change. One second it was happy, the next... Shocked? Scared?

I looked behind me to find a pissed Jace. He just walked past us and ignored us. I bit my lip. It was clear that Jace had heard me say I love him, but maybe he did not? I sighed and chased after Jace. Something I said I was never going to do.

I caught up with him soon enough and grabbed his sleeve. He looked up from the floor and gave me a cold glare.

"Jace, Did you hear what Izzy and I were talking about?" I asked, scared about what the answer was.

"I don't know what you mean." He said, sarcasm included. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, you and Sebastian then? How longs this going to last? A week?" Jace continued. I glared at him. How dare he!

"Jace! What's wrong with you!" I shouted. He was really getting on my nerves.

Jace frowned. "Why him Clary?" He asked me.

"Why Aline?" I challenged him. Jace huffed and pulled some hair out of his face.

"Clary, did you say you love me?" Jace said changing the subject. I was silent for a few moments before replying.

"No..." I said in a small voice. "I said I loathe you. Love, Loath... Yeah they sound pretty close to me."

"Oh, so you hate me?" Jace said, lifting up his eyebrows.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. Of course I did not mean it. I did not want him to think I love him either.

"And when did you decide that?" He said.

"Yesterday when you place your one day old girlfriend over your 11 year's old best friend!" I yelled in his face. I saw... shame, actual shame on his face. But I was not going to forgive him.

"Clary... I'm sorry. I just... Aline-" I cut him short.

"Jace, I don't want to hear it. You think that you can apologise and everything will be fine? We're not 5 anymore Jace! I'm done forgiving you! So go running back to Aline and go have sex in the corner!" I could not believe I had said all of that. I had bottled up all my emotions, and now all of them poured out.

Jace was staring at me with wide eyes.

I will admit it; I had said some outrageous things.

"Clary, don't you think that was a bit too far?" He said with a quiet voice.

"You're right, Your probably already had sex!" And with that, I stormed off back to Isabelle and Sebastian. I kissed Sebastian passionately, releasing all my anger.

And I did all of this in front of Jace.

**I Hope You Liked It :) **

**Please Review :) **

**Lowshie, Its Pretty Much Someone Who Edits Punctuation And Makes Small Modifications So The Story. (If Anyone Wants To Elaborate On That They Can :) ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**TADA! An Update. I Feel Bad Because Im So Into This Story That I Forget To Update My Other Story. So I Might Hold This Story For A While (Not Long... Like 3-4 Weeks) So I Can Work On Writing Another Chapter For Life Sucks Sometimes. Im Know, Kill Me, But I Haven't Updated That One In AGES!**

**So, Yeah, I Hope You Like It :) Oh, And Thanks Again To ****Skyecelade99 For Begin My Beta Again :) **

**_'We're Friends Who Stuck Together, We Wrote Our Names In Blood. But I Guess You Cant Except That The Change Is Good...'_ - Ignorance - Paramore.**

**Two Weeks Later...**

It had been two weeks and three days since Jace and I had the argument in the hall. Is it a sad thing that I had counted the days, as if I had nothing better to do? Every night, that same scene would be replayed in my head as if it was a broken tape recorder and it can only play one part.

You know when you think back over a fight and you can think of a million things you could have said differently or instead of? Yeah, that was what I did.

Jace and I had not talked either. We walked past each other in the hallway and barely acknowledged each other's existence, It was like we were strangers.

Sebastian was still living with me, but at home, we acted as if we were just best friends. If my parents found out that we were going out, I would be dead by now. We did a little innocent flirting, but I mean, every parent would expect that.

And now, to top EVERYTHING off, there was going to be a school dance. Isabelle was going to drag me all the way to the mall just to find a dress, not that I had any intention of going. Dances were not my thing. Never had, never will-not even in a million years. Going to a club like Pandemonium was something entirely different.

At a school dance, almost ALL of the student body will be there and if you embarrassed yourself, you will be the subject of mockery and disdain for the rest of your life. Whereas, at a club, you do not know anyone and if you do embarrass yourself, you could just stay away for a couple of weeks and no one would remember you. It was simple.

But no, Isabelle had to drag me to the mall despite the fact I had said no about 100 times.

We were in the changing rooms, getting changed into some horrible dresses that Isabelle had picked out. Mine was flowery and puffy and...Pink. God, I looked like a horrible flower girl in it!

"Isabelle, seriously, WHY these dresses?" I asked Isabelle who was in the changing room next to me. I could hear her laugh.

"It's called fun, Clary. Ever heard of it?" She laughed. I was not in the mood for jokes. I wanted to get a dress and leave. But unfortunately, Isabelle was putting me through a very different and 'interesting' type of torture.

I changed back into my black skinny's, white top and green Converses. I gave the dress to the shop assistance and walked towards the shoes. That was when I saw an amazing pair of shoes that I knew I would buy even before buying any type of dress.

They were peep toes, with five thin straps going over the shoe. They were also about two inches high, which I could cope with. I ran straight towards them and grabbed the ones in my size.

As soon as I grabbed them, Isabelle came walking out the dressing rooms and laughed. She looked at the shoes and nodded. I gave her a cheesy smile. I may not be that much into fashion, but when I do shop, I buy pretty nice things.

Next to the shoes I had found, Isabelle found a pair that she, of course, had to get too. They were simple patent shoes with three inch heels and a single thin strap going over the top.

We took the shoes and went to the counter to pay for them, mine costing $20 and Isabelle's $15.

We paid and went to another shop to find a dress.

In the end, we ended up in 27 shops until we finally found the right one.

I was now in a simple green silk dress. There was no flashy design on it, Just plain but amazing. It really brought out my eyes. Isabelle's dress was made for her. It was a strapless black cocktail dress. It had a strip of black fabric going in a zigzag pattern going down it, and in the spaces, it was hot pink. It came mid-thigh to her. Just like mine.

Mine came to $40 and Isabelle's came to a hell of a lot more. $84.99 for a dress was a little ridiculous.

We finished shopping and decided to go out and get dinner. We went to a Spanish restaurant called Nando's.

"So, you ready for the dance?" Isabelle asked me excitedly. I was actually dreading it.

"Umm... Not really. I suppose I'll just have to go with it." I said. I had brought the dress, so I might as well use it.

"Clary, I know your worried about Jace and Aline, But forget them. If they're going to be bitchy, let them. It's not worth it. And hey, I bet Aline turns up in the skankiest thing ever! (Who knows, she might even turn up wearing nothing at all!)" Isabelle said, giggling. I actually could not wait to see what Aline was going to be wearing.

"I heard Jace talking to her on the phone, and apparently its short and sparkly. Definitely... Skanky." Isabelle continued. I smiled. Maybe the dance was not going to be so bad after all.

"So, who you going to the dance with?" I asked her. She blushed and looked down. She was trying to hide something, as if the answer was going to be embarrassing.

"Isabelle...?" I said slowly. "I-Um-I-" She stuttered.

"IM GOING WITH SIMON!" She exploded. Surprisingly enough, I already thought it would happen.

"Awwww. IZZY! I'm so happy for you!" I said. Her reaction was priceless. She was so shocked.

"You're not... Mad?" She said in a small voice. It was so cute, that voice of hers.

"Why would I be mad? Isabelle, He had wanted to ask you out ever since we were 13." I said. Isabelle's face brightened up. I smiled at her, knowing she was happy.

"Thanks. What about you? You're going with Sebastian?" She asked me. I nodded. "At least we have dates" Isabelle added. I laughed. That was true. About 70% of the year had couples, and the other 30% were too scared to ask the person they wanted to ask out, as the person they wanted to ask out was either single as well or... taken.

XXXXXXX - Liiiiinnnnnnneeeeee - XXXXXXX

We ate our meal happily. All we talked about was the dance and Simon and Isabelle finally being together. I remember the day Simon came up to me and told me he liked her. Of course, I knew that Isabelle liked him too... I just did not do anything about it. Both of them did not want me to do anything.

Now, they were finally together. Everyone had a boyfriend. Even Alec. Only a week ago, Alec came out gay... With Magnus. Of course, Isabelle knew all along, but their parents did not. I mean, they did not take it bad or anything, but it was rather shocking when you found out that your oldest child is gay.

No one really had a problem with it though. Everyone loved him just as much.

After we finished our dinner, we went back to Isabelle's house to try on your outfits and get everything ready. The dance was only 2 days away.

This time, Aline...*cough*IT*cough* wasn't here.

Isabelle and I walked straight to her room and tried on our outfits. They were perfect.

We went down stairs in our outfits and headed to the living room to find Magnus and see what he thought of our outfits. But, Jace was in there. Our eyes met and I cringed before looking away.

Magnus had a huge grin on his face.

"They look amazing!" he yelled happily. Isabelle and I looked at each other and giggled. I did have to admit, we did look nice. Plus, when we have finished with make-up and accessories, we were going to look and feel amazing.

But something was bothering me. Was it the fact that Jace was staring at me? I do not know. I was going to the dance with Sebastian, but for some reason, I felt... Half full, as if I had lost something.

I guess I would find out at the dance.

**The Dresses Are On My Profile Btww :)**

**Yeah, Im Going To Hold This Story For A Few Weeks Or At Least Till I've Wrote At Chapter For My Other Story. The Readers Of That Must Be Annoyed To That Face I Update This Story More Then The Other One. IM SORRY!**

**But I Hope You Enjoyed It. Please Review And You Can Have A Cookie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Sorry But Im Going To Say The Same In This AN As I Did In My Other Story**

**Sorry I Havent Uploaded In FOREVER ):**** Im Not Going To Say I Was Busy Because That's A Lame-ass Excuse... But I Was Busy x) Im Doing My GCSEs Now And I Have Alot Of Homework And Things To Catch Up On :/ Im sorry. But If You Can, PLEASE Answer The Poll On My Profile. Its Hard To Keep Up With Two Stories At Once So Please Help Me Pick Which Story To Continue. The Choices Are Misery Business (This One Lol) Or My Other Story Life Sucks Sometimes. So Please Please Please Help Me Decide :) Thankyoooooooouuuuuu :) Sorry Again!**

**xxwolfybabyxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND VOTED! Its means alot :) **

**This is a VERY long chapter. Its like... 2,500 words or something, so sorry if you hate long chapters Lol. MB won against Life Sucks Sometimes. There are only going to be about 2-3 more chapters on this story, and when its finished, I'll go right back to LSS. Promise :) (I dont know if I have anybody who reads both my stories but ya know LOL)**

**Yeah, I'm sorry if this is a really bad chapter. I just wanted to put something up for everyone who voted and stuff. So bear with me as im getting back into the hang of writing. Plus, alot of my chapters now are going to be longer(ish) and you'll have to wait abit longer for them. I'm sorry again. Blame GCSE's and Coursework. :/**

**Songs: Jeanette - Chase Coy. I LOVE CHASE COY! Hes amazing! On his Ustream he said goodnight to me once... I think I stopped breathing xD But yeah, go check him out! Hes such a talented singer/songwritter. **

**I Will Be - Avril Lavigne. This song is about how Jace feels towards Clary. Its taken him awhile but at least he realises it now LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Mortal Instruments books or the songs. Although I would love to own Jace and Chase Coy x) **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D**

Isabelle was running around her room like a headless chicken trying to sort out all the makeup and clothes for tonight. If I was honest, I would have been happy to go in Jeans, a top and my old Converses. But no. Isabelle insisted she made me look pretty.

I was sat on her bed looking around her room. Her clothes were all over the place. They were on the floor, hanging on her bed post and her wardrobe was leaking with clothes. My room was completely different from Isabelle's. All my clothes were neatly in a pile in my wardrobe. There wasn't anything on the floor other then crumpled up pieces of paper from drawings I'd messed up.

Isabelle knelt down in front of me with a handful of different types of eye-shadow and started to look at possible colours. I sighed and laughed at her concentration over the eye-shadows.  
"Isabelle, You know its only eye-shadow. Its not important." Isabelle's eyes widened twice there side and her mouth opened into an O shape.

"How can you say that? Eye-shadow is very important!" She said, I couldn't help but laugh. Make-up wasn't something I found very important. Sure, I would wear the old mascara, but I would never put to much effort into it.

"Lets get tonight over and done with." I said with no enthusiasm. Isabelle gave me a sad look, but it was then replaced with one of her big smiles. "Dont be so pessimistic. We're going to have the best time ever!" Isabelle laughed.

I had to smile at Isabelle's enthusiasm there. I hadn't properly smiled in a while. Everyone could see how depressed I'd become lately. The only person who could make me smile a genoin smile was Jace. And he want here anymore.

Isabelle grabbed her Ipod and put it in her Ipod decking station. The first song that came on had to be _Jeanette by Chase Coy_. The song Jace dedicated to me when we were friends. I know now it was a lie. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I rubbed my eyes making them go away. It was wrong to cry over something that was meaningless now.

I got up, grabbed the hairbrush, walked to Isabelle's floor length mirror and started to brush through my already brushed hair. I found that when I'm upset, I need to do something with my hands. Normally it would be drawing, but I couldn't do that here.

"Let me finish your make-up." Izzy said to me. I put the brush down and sat down infront of her on the bed.

1 hour later.

Me and Izzy were now ready for the dance. We had our outfits on now. I walked downstairs to see Alec and Magnus talking to each other. Both in suits. Alec in a plain black one, _Figures...  
_and Magnus in a baby blue coloured one. I giggled at the site of Magnus's outfit. I wouldn't have the guts to wear something so different. But I did respect him for that.

"Hey" I said to them. Magnus gave me an huge smile and Alec gave me a small smile and a little wave. Alec wasn't a close friend, I mean sure I liked the guy, but I dont think he's to fond of me.

Isabelle came racing down the stairs with her purse in her hand. She handed me my black cardigan and grabbed by purse off the hall table.

"Lets go!" Isabelle yelled excitedly. We all laughed and headed out the door. We reached the car and I grabbed the car door and opened it for Isabelle to get in. She did and sat next to her.

Alec got in the passenger seat and Magnus got in the drivers seat. Magnus started the car and off we went. Off to the dance.

* * *

Here I was. Dancing with Sebastian on the dance floor. My arms were wrapped gently around his neck and his hands were resting on my waist. We were dancing slowly to The Only Exception by Paramore. Isabelle and Simon were near the edge of all the couples dancing, It looked like they were just talking. No dancing or kissing, just talking.

Nothing dramatic had happened tonight, but as soon as I thought that, in came Aline with Jace on her arm. She was wearing something Me and Isabelle expected her to wear. Aline was wearing a short sequinned cocktail dress with a pink waist band. It also had a low cut neckline. Jace didn't put much effort into his outfit. He was wearing dark jeans and a button up dark top.

As Aline and Jace entered, People started calling stuff like "Slut" to Aline and "douche" to Jace. Of course it was completely true, but as soon as Jace saw Simon and Isabelle, he bowed his head in shame and carried on walking to an empty table with Aline.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked me. I looked at him and smiled. Sebastian lifted one eyebrow at me. _Still can't do that..._

_"_I'm fine. Just a little hot in here." I lied. It was clear the temperature wasn't bothering me. What was bothering me was the two idiots sitting at a table near the back of the hall. Close to the doors.

Another thing bothering me was the fact that I wasn't comfortable in Sebastian's arms. I liked the guy... A lot, but maybe not enough to keep the relationship going. It was weird to think that a couple weeks ago, I really liked him... But now? I found him quite... Boring. Sebastian didn't change a lot in his daily routine. He done the same thing over and over again. Brush teeth, eat breakfast, go to school and home again. I wasn't like that, I liked to change my daily routine all the time. For me change was good.

I looked back to Aline and Jace to find that Jace was staring at me. The thing that made me slightly sad was that there was pain in his golden eyes. There shouldn't been pain in his eyes. It just seemed wrong. I couldnt stare at them any longer. It was killing me.

Sebastian removed his arms from my waist and said "I'll be right back." I nodded and was left standing there, on my own in the middle of the dance floor. Sebastian on the other hand was walking up to the DJ.

Then the DJ announced the next song. The one song every girl would want there boyfriend to dedicate or sing to them. Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. And then, to make things even more embaressing, the DJ Said "This song is also dedicated to Clary"

I blushed a deep red. All the couples were going "Awwww." Everyone but Jace and Aline. Now, Jace looked even more upset to begin with. I sighed and looked down, shaking my head slightly. I felt Sebastian's finger pull my chin up, making me look in his dark eyes. I gave a shy smile and he kissed me.

He put his hands back around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. All the couples were dancing happily till I heard a massive crash and someone scream "SHUT UP!"

I pulled away from Sebastian to find that Jace had been the one to make the huge noise. He had slapped his hand on the table. Aline's face was red with anger and was visibly shaking. Everyone was confused as to what had happened. I looked at Isabelle who returned the confused look.

Jace regained enough focus to grab his jacket and storm out the building. Everyone was looking at each, not sure what to do now.

"I'm going to go to the toilet." I said to Sebastian. He nodded and walked over to Isabelle and Simon. I slyly walked past Aline outside to find Jace. I didnt know what I was doing after all that had happened, But for some reason, I found myself following him against my own will.

And there he was. Sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. The moon light made his hair even more golden then ever. I didn't know what to do, so I just coughed to let him know I was here. Jace's head flew up like he was expecting someone else. Probably Aline.

"Um.. Hi." I said awkwardly. The corners of Jace's mouth pointed upwards. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Jace replied. I shrugged.

"I was wondering what happened back there." I couldn't hear Jace laugh, but I saw his shoulders move up and down slightly.

"Just some stupid fight over nothing. Dont worry about it." He said, but I could tell it wasn't over something stupid. I sat down next to him and looked at him, giving him my full attention. he sighed and spoke the truth.

"Aline was bitching about you. So I told her so shut up, But she kept going on and on so I hit the table and shouted shut up. End of." I was shocked. Slightly to that fact that Jace stuck up for me and to the fact that he stood up to Aline.

"Umm... Wow." I said, stuck for words. Jace looked at me. His golden eyes staring right into mine.

"Clary, Im sorry. Your were right. Everyone was. Aline's a bitch. I just wish I has seen it earlier." I tried to speak, but no words came out my mouth. So instead of speaking, Jace kissed me.

Shock over took me for the first 10 seconds. And then... I pushed him off me. I didnt want a kiss from him from pity.

"Jace! What are you doing?" I shouted. He gave me a confused look.

"I thought you liked me Clary?" He asked. Well... I did. But I didn't want to be second choice. Besides, I was with Sebastian.

"I do Jace. But I'm not being second choice. Not like this." I stood up and walked back to the dance. I looked back once to find Jace looking as if he was going to cry. But instead of walking back to him, I carried on walking to the dance.

When I entered the dance, everyone was happily dancing. I sighed and walked over to Isabelle, Simon and Sebastian. My feet were starting to hurt because of the heels so I sit down at the table, pull my shoes off and rest my head in my hands.

"Whats wrong Clary?" Simon asked me. What wasn't wrong. I didnt bother to reply. I simply didnt want to. What I wanted to do was whack my head on a wall repeatedly. It always happened to me. I was never aloud peace for a few days.

"Clary, Speak to me. Whats wrong?" I heard a voice that sounded like Isabelle. I ignored her, Put my shoes back on, grabbed my bag and put my cardigan on.

"I'm going home Isabelle. Ill call you tomorrow." I said harshly and walked out the building. Jace was no longer sitting on the bench so I assumed he walked home. And the worst thing yet, was all my stuff was at Isabelle's.

I sighed and knew I had to go back to Isabelle's to get me stuff. I headed in the direction of her house.

When I arrived I knocked on the door. I was welcomed by Robert who aloud me to go grab my stuff. I walked past Jace's room on the way, and heard the most amazing piano music ever.

"_I know I let you down_  
_But it's not like that now_  
_This time I'll never let you go..._" I caught Jace singing. I could hear the pain in his voice.

_"I will be all that you want_  
_And get myself together_  
_'cus you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life_  
_I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day_  
_And make everything okay _

_I thought that I had everything _  
_I didn't know what life could bring_  
_But now I see, honestly_  
_You're the one thing I got right_  
_The only one I let inside_  
_Now I can breathe 'cus you're here with me_

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
'cus I will never let you go_

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_'cus without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I've got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you  
I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Here with me do you see  
You're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay  
I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life  
You know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay..." _Jace finished singing and whispered to himself "I'm so sorry Clary..." I could just hear what he said. But I could now feel tears sliding down my face.

I didn't know what to do. Just stand here and cry, Or go on there and speak to him? I done neither and ran out the house crying. This wasn't the first time I've done this. Both times were because of Jace though.

I never knew Jace felt that way about me. I always thought he thought of me as a best friend or sister. I was so happy to find out he liked me too, but at the same time, I was sad it took him this long to realise.

**I hoped you liked it :) Thankyou for voting and everything! But yeah, Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, Well I hate this chapter so much, But its the best I could come up with at the moment. Im suffering from Heart Break and writing about happy endings is making me sick. So thats why this chapter is rather depressing. But At least I came up with something right? Lol. Again, Sorry this is a bad chapter, Next chapter WILL be longer and better I PROMISE :) So Enjoy :D **

No one was home when I arrived. I dumped all my stuff on the kitchen side and got a glass of water. My throat was so dry and sore after running home. I should remind myself to stop doing that.

Deciding I didn't want to go upstairs, I sat on the kitchen side thinking about tonight. A lot had happened in such a small amount of time. I was dreading what Sebastian was going to think of me as a stormed out the dance.

I didnt want to hurt Sebastian, but I knew I couldn't avoid it.

Sighing, I walked to my room, kicking off my shoes on the way and throwing my cardigan on the sofa.

When I reached my room, I found all the pieces of used paper picked up from the floor._ Hmm... Mum must have cleaned it up. _I grabbed by sketch book and sat on my bed. I flicked though the sketch book to find all my old drawings. Most were of me and Jace, others were of Isabelle, Simon and even Alec and Magnus. I could feel a sad smile creep up on my face. It hurt to forget memories, and it hurt even more to remember them.

Looking through the drawings, I had to admit I missed Jace. I missed his hugs, His cocky smile and even his messy golden hair. Jace makes very stupid decisions sometimes, but thats what made Jace, Jace.

I got up and changed from my green dress to a pair of trackie's and a baggy top. I got my blunt sketching pencils and sat back on my bed and started drawing. I had no idea what I was going to draw. I suppose I was just letting my imagination run free.

At first, I was just putting random lines onto the paper, then it started to take form.

Once I was finished, I saw what I had drawn. It was scary to think I had drawn it. It was a girl, sitting in the corner of a room with her legs brought to her chest. It was clear she was crying. The wallpaper peeling off the walls, and there were things were reaching out to her, Trying to get her.** (A/N Picture on my profile!)**

I didnt realise till I really looked that the girl was me. I was the one in the corner crying and I didn't know why. That's what scared me the most. Knowing that I would feel like this soon.

I looked at the clock to find I had spent over 45 minutes on this drawing. Sebastian would be home from the dance soon. I put my sketch pad away and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

5 minutes later, I heard the front door open and footsteps in the hall.

"Clary?" Sebastian called for me.

"In here!" I called back. Sebastian appeared at the door and walked over to me.

"What happened at the dance?" He asked me. Now was the time to tell the truth and hurt Sebastian.

"I dont know if you'll like the truth." I whispered. Sebastian gave me a confused look, but his eyes told me to continue. I sighed and continued.

"At the dance, Jace stormed out as you know, and well..." I bit my lip. I wasnt sure if I wanted to keep talking. "And well what Clary?" Sebastian said.

"I didnt actually go to the toilet like I said. I followed Jace outside. We had a really awkward conversation and then he.. He..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was literally stuck for words.

"He what Clary?" I looked into Sebastian's dark eyes and took in a deep breath.

"He kissed me." I whispered. I saw Sebastian's eyes turn black with anger.

"Sebastian...Pl-please dont be mad..." I stuttered. The last thing I wanted was for Sebastian to hate me. Sebastian's eyes softened and he kissed me.

"Im not mad at you Clary... I'm mad at Jace. I know its not your fault." Sebastian said. I knew I was going to cry. I was trying hard not to, but I couldn't help it.

"Im really tired Sebastian. Im going to go to bed. Ill see you in the morning for school." And I was tired. It was about 11.30pm and I was shattered.

He nodded and let me pass. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs to my room. As soon as I entered, I closed the door, turned off the light and jumped into my nice warm bed.

All I done was just lie there. Tonight had been a disaster. I wish I hadn't followed Jace. It was stupid of me. _But thats what you do Clary... You mess everything up... _The voice in my head told me. And it was true. I do mess everything up.

Tomorrow was going to be horrible. The only advice I could give myself was stay away from Jace and keep Sebastian away from him too. I couldn't face seeing Jace tomorrow. That was my worst nightmare.

Jace always had to ruin something for me. I could never be happy for one night! That boy is so stupid sometimes. I wanted to forget him and move on, But even I knew I couldn't. No matter what Jace does to me, I would never be able to forget him. Never.

And I cried myself to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be a bad day. I was living in fear and I hated it. I didn't want to be scared of what was going to happen. I wanted to be happy. But I knew that wasn't going to happen for a while.

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really hope you like this because I spent my New years writing this. So, alot of hard work went into it. So... I hope you like it :) Oh and this story is slowly coming to an end. So, a couple more chapters then we're done :) **

I woke up to rays of sunlight shining through my windows. I groaned and rolled over to my side, away from the sunlight, not wanting to wake up. If I could have it my way, I would stay in bed all day and not care about anything. But of course, I had to get up and go to school.

I looked at my clock to find it was only 6.00am, meaning I still had an hour left in bed. **(a/n: I dont know what time people in America have school, So we're going by my school times. Which is 8.30am - 3.10pm. Sorry if it confuses people.)**

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I got up, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. Instead of turning on the hot tap, I turned on the cold one. I wanted a cold shower to see if I was dreaming. I was hoping I was going to wake up and everything would be back to normal. No Aline and no Sebastian. The Sebastian bit was horrible to admit, But it was true.

After realising that a cold shower was not going to help, I turned on the hot and washed my hair, Like I was going to scrub everything away.

I finished my shower and changed back into my pjs. There was no point changing into my school clothes as I still had 45 minutes left till I had to wake up. I walked over to the guest room and looked through the space in the door, and saw Sebastian sleeping happily. He was sleeping on his side with his hand under his head. I smiled and felt... Something take over me. Guilt. That's what it was. I knew I had to end things with Sebastian, but I didn't want to lose him. He was still my best friend.

I definitely didn't know what to do with Jace. What was I mean't to do? Talk to him about this? Didn't seem likely. Jace would never talk to me about his feelings. And I was back at where I was 5 minutes ago, confused.

I walked back into my room and got changed into old jeans, a top, jacket and my green Converse's. On my way downstairs, I grabbed my bag.

When I was downstairs, I wrote a note.

"Hey, Sorry I wasnt in this morning, Woke up early and went for a walk. See you in school Sebastian. From Clary xx" The note said.

I had no intention of going to school for the first 2 periods. The reason was Jace. Jace, Jace, Jace. He was in my first 2 classes. Jace took so much energy out of me, Seeing him again would most probably kill me.

I exited the front door, and headed for Taki's. They made the best pancakes ever. As I walked down the semi-Empty Brooklyn street, I prayed to God Taki's was open. It was only 6.50am after all.

I put my earphones in my ears, and put on Muse - Uprising. The fear of seeing Jace randomly down at street scared me. I was getting so worked up over something that wasn't even likely to happen.

To my relief, Taki's was open. I sat down at a table in a corner which was isolated from people, took my headphones out and looked at the menu even though I knew what I wanted.

Kaelie walked over in her high-heels clicking on the floor and asked me what I wanted. I looked up from the menu, gave it to her, and ordered.

"Pancakes with a large coffee please." I answered. She wrote it down, nodded and walked away. I sighed and slid down my side a little, trying to relax. But I couldn't, I was on full alert.

I found it very strange that people actually worked this early in the morning. I know what im going to be doing each morning now. Going to Taki's for breakfast.

I could smell the rich golden syrup from the pancakes and the strong bitterness of coffee from a distance , So I turned around and saw Kaelie walking towards me with my food. I smiled at it as if was put in front of me.

"Thank you." I said to Kaelie. She gave me a small smile and walked back towards the kitchen.

I ate my amazingly tasting food in peace. I ate every last piece and then drunk up all my coffee. After eating all the food, I had a big grin on my face.

Then, all of a sudden, I swore I could have heard Isabelle's voice. _Oh god... What am I going to do? _I thought.

I grabbed my phone out my pocket and looked in the reflexion to find Isabelle, Alec, Magnus... and him. I shut my eyes and opened them to find out if I was dreaming... I wasn't. This was really happening. It would only happen to me!

Being the smart person I was, I got my money out and put it on the table. As they walked past me, thankfully I didnt get noticed, I ran for the door. Till I heard "Clary!" being shouted by Isabelle. I stopped, Looked back and mouthed "I'm sorry". I put my hood up and walked out the door.

_That was so close... _Thank god Jace didnt see me. Wait, What the hell we're they doing at 7.20am at Taki's?

I pulled put my phone and texted Isabelle.

"**Hey, Why the hell are you at Taki's so early? x" **

"Well, We dont normally, But today, Jace seemed down so we woke up early and decided to take him out. What about you? x"

"**I woke up at 6, Couldnt get back to sleep, So I decided to go to Taki's for breakfast x"**

"Clary, I know you wanted to avoid Jace, Im sorry, If id have known you were going to be there, I would have never suggested it x"

"**Forget it :) Its cool. Wait... Why was Jace down? x" **I wondered. Surely he couldnt be upset about me...

"Clary! Open your eyes! He was upset over you! Also, I know what happened at the dance. Why didnt you tell me? I could've helped. Anyway, PLEASE try to sort things out with Jace... I know he doesnt deserve it, but I hate seeing him like this. He know's he's done wrong and is willing to make things right. So, Just talk to him about it. For me? xxxxxx"

I caught my breath as I read the text. I was in shock with what Isabelle wrote. She really wanted me to forgive him after EVERYTHING? Like hell I was! It hurt to even think about it. All I replied was "I'll think about it."

And I couldnt do it. I couldnt walk up to Jace and talk to him like normal. Like we were best friends again, because we weren't. We were never going to be the same again.

Then, All of a sudden, I stomach did a little flip. Me and Jace would never be best friends again... That hurt. I seemed to be getting hurt alot.

Remembering I wasnt going to attend 1st and 2nd period, I walked to the library. The library was were I spent most my time as a child. Not to read books, to read Manga and Comics. Seeing Max with the Naruto book weeks ago brought me back to my childhood.

I started to walk abit faster when I remembered all the great books I left behind when I started high school. I remember thinking it would be nerdy, So I gave up.

Over the New York traffic, I could see the city Library and nearly started to run towards it before I remembered all the people infront of me.

I opened the door which lead me to the enterance of the Library. I felt a smile light up my face. I ran towards the shelve's of Manga and Comic books and started to look through them all. I picked out the book that got me into Manga. DeathNote.

I pulled out volume 1 and sat down on a bean bag and started reading.

...

I felt my pocket vibrate, so I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text from Isabelle.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ITS 12.30PM! YOU'VE MISSED 3 PERIODS!"

I read it, Confused at first, then looked at the time on my phone to find Isabelle was right. I was so engrossed in reading, I completely lost track of time. I shot up, Put the book away and replied to Isabelle.  
"Crap! Omg! I'm sorry! I was at the library reading and I lost track of time! Ill be at school ASAP!"

_To be fair, I was missing the first 2 periods, but 3? Jeez. Even im not that brave._ _I was getting a detention for sure._ I cringed at the thought of it. I didnt belong in detention. It wasnt like me. Once again, all this came back to Jace. If it wasnt for him, I wouldnt be hiding from him, Therefore meaning I wouldnt have missed class.

I ran out of the library, getting strange looks from the librarians, and ran across the street without looking for cars first. I got honked and some swear words thrown at me, but I carried on running anyway.

As soon as I was near school a started to slow down. I was now in a slow jog.

I entered the school and walked down the busy hallway, as it was lunch, and tried to find Isabelle. It was alot harder then I thought it would be.

I blew my hair to get it out my face as people barged past me in the hallway.

"CLARY!" I heard Isabelle yell from the end of the hallway. I barged past everyone and got my way to Isabelle.

"So you decided to cut class? Hmm. Rebel." Isabelle said with a smug grin on her face. Sighing, I nodded.

"I wanted my own time and I got it. I went to the library. I've missed so many books. After school, come with me to rent some out?" I replied. Isabelle smiled and nodded her head.

"Clary! Where have you been all day?" I heard a voice shout to me. I turned around to be attacked in a hug. It was Sebastian.

"Err, Hi. Sorry, I skipped 1st and 2nd. And 3rd apparently." I said. The day had gone rather quickly.

I saw Jace walking up towards us all. Again, My stomach done a flip. Then he said my name. That made me feel sick.

"Clary, Please can we talk?" Jace asked me. I didn't know what to say. I was literally frozen. Then Sebastian stood in front of me.

"Jace, I need a word first." Sebastian said to Jace. I was scared. After I told Sebastian about the dance, he seemed angry.

I watched as Jace and Sebastian walked off, about 6 meters away, meaning I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I turned my back on them to talk to Isabelle. "Izzy, I can't talk to Jace. Not after everything. I'm sorry."

"Clary, Its okay. I didn't expect- OMG GUYS!" Isabelle cut herself off. I turned around to find Jace punching Sebastian in the jaw.

My eyes became huge and a gasp escaped my mouth. "JACE!" I shouted as loud as I could. He looked up, which gave Sebastian the advantage to punch Jace back in the jaw. Jace fell to the floor and rolled over back onto his feet. People were now gavering round the two of them.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted. I couldn't believe they were both immature enough to start a fight. I ran over to the two of them and stood in between them. They were both staring in each others eyes. But it wasn't staring... It was glaring.

"What's going on?" I said, demanding an answer. Jace looked down at me with his golden eyes. In those eyes were pain and something else I couldn't quite tell.

"Go on Sebastian. Tell her what happened." Jace said nastily. I looked at him warning him to back off.

"It was nothing Clary. Don't worry about it." Sebastian said to me, but he still didn't leave eye contact with Jace.

"Come on Verlac, Tell her the real story." Jace kept pushing at Sebastian. I knew Sebastian was going to break out at any moment, and I was prepared for it.

"Fine. I punched Jace because he kissed you at the dance." Sebastian said through gritted teeth. I knew there was more. Whether Sebastian was going to tell me or not, I was going to find out.

If it was possible, more anger filled Jace's eyes, making them turn black.

"Jace, Go away and calm down. Sebastian, you too. I don't want to talk to either of you." I said to them both, They then both looked down at me -as I was short- and backed away from each other. Sebastian headed to one side of the school, Jace headed for the other.

When they left, I let out a massive sigh and looked at Isabelle. She started to shake her head. I done the same. Then randomly, My stomach growled. I looked down at it and sighed.

"Izzy, can we go get food? My stomach's growling." I asked Isabelle. Isabelle gave me a small smile and nodded. We walked to the canteen in pure silence, clearly thinking about the fight. I don't understand why Sebastian had to punch Jace. What was wrong with talking about it?

Before I knew it, We were at the canteen. Me and Isabelle went to a table to put our stuff down. I told Isabelle I was going to the canteen and on my way, I got pushed out the way by someone, I tripped over my own feet and fell on the floor.

From where I was, I looked at the shoes of the person in front of me and saw stiletto's. Aline. I looked up at saw Aline staring down at me like I was a bug. I glared back and got up.

"What do you want Aline?" I asked sternly. She perched her lips alittle and thought about her reply.

"I dont want anything from you. I just want you to pay for breaking me and Jace apart!" Aline said. I sighed and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I didnt break you and Jace up. Jace broke up with you because he realised you were a whore! Get over it Aline! Move on! Did you really think you and Jace were going to last anyway?" I replied. I had my hands in fists as I was so angry.

Alines mouth slowly creped open. She was looking at me as if I just revealed one of her darkest secrets in front of everyone.

"Well-I-You-UGH!" She yelled. At this point, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus and Sebastian were by my side.

"Go away Aline. Go have sex with one of the football players. Im sure they'd give you a nice tip." Isabelle said with a grin on her face. But we all did. Other then Aline.

"Aline, we were never a thing from the start." Jace's voice came from behind us. We moved out the way for him to be face to face with Aline. "You had me wrapped round your little finger because you were good in bed. Well, I had enough of you. And STOP taking it out on Clary. She done nothing. You touch her, I will hurt you. Got it?" Jace threatened. And it was scary. I'd never seen this side of Jace before.

But I was slightly touched that Jace was standing up for me. But it still wouldn't change anything. He still done what he did.

Everyone was now shouting "Whore" and "Slut" and "Slag" to Aline which coursed her to run out the canteen. I now had a smile on my face as I knew, That was the last of Aline. Or shall I say "it."

**Okay, I need help with a way of getting rid of Sebastian. I need ideas because I have none. Zero. Zilch. So PLEASE! help me! Ill give you credit and stuff...**

**Please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

We all watched as Aline ran out the Cafeteria. I didn't feel any guilt for what we had all said, because it was true. Jace turned around, not knowing I was there and stared into my eyes. I looked back, and in his eyes, there were so many different shades of gold.

Knowing this wasn't going to help, I looked away and pushed the thought out of my head. I heard Jace say "Goddamn it Clary," under his breath. I spun back round and grabbed his arm, catching him by surprise, and dragged him to the corner.

"That's it. You want to talk to me? Talk to me." I demanded. "Right now." I was sick and tired of this. Jace looked shocked at my sudden out burst and was speechless for a moment before he found the words to say.

"Clary, I can understand that you hate me. And thats fair, but what bothers me is Sebastian. How could you go out with him? He's a knob and he _will_ hurt you." Jace said. I gave Jace a confused look. Sebastian didn't seem like the type of person to hurt somebody... But there was this little voice in the back of my head telling me that people change over time... And maybe Sebastian had.

"What are you talking about? Sebastian hasn't changed. He's the same guy as he was when he left." I said uncertainly. I tried to sound strong but it obviously didn't fool him. Jace just looked at me with doubtful eyes.

"I actually think your living inside a bubble, Clary. If you haven't noticed he's changed, your crazy. But remember Clary. He doesn't _love_ you. He just_ wants_ you." said Jace. Shocked, my hand instinctively slapped him round the face, and I heard the resounding slap as it contacted with his cheek. Jace didn't react at all. He just took it like a man, which was something I didn't expect at all.

"Whatever you think Clary, but deep down you know I'm right." Jace said quietly, gave me one last long look and walked out of the Cafeteria. I watched him leave and continued at the door that he left through for a few moments. I shook my head and sighed as I turned and walked up to Sebastian, thinking through what happened. _What have I done now? _I thought. I was so confused. Jace was clearly trying to warn me of Sebastian, But why? Did Jace care? Ha. Unlikely. I was in denial and I knew it. Sebastian had changed, I just didn't want to believe it. The only thing I could do was ignore my natural instinct and go with my thoughts. Even though I knew they were wrong.

* * *

"Sebastian, ready to home for lunch? And look, about the fight... What happened?" I asked and finally looked at Sebastian. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the floor as we walked home. He was hiding the fact he was annoyed at me asking that question. He wasn't very good at hiding it though, I could see straight though it.

"I told you." He said bluntly. I glared at him slightly.

"Yes, but surely Jace wouldn't just punch you back because of it. I know Jace. You must have done something to annoy him... So what did you do?" I asked, digging myself a deeper hole.

"He did just punch me okay? End of." Sebastian said and walked faster so he was slightly in front of me.

I jogged a little to catch up. Thanks to my short legs. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to make you annoyed or upset." I said to him. His face relaxed. He put his hand in mine and looked at me.

"Dont worry Clary. I was just over-reacting. I'm the one who should saying sorry." He said. I smiled and he returned it. We walked home in silence. Neither one of us wanting to say anything in case we said anything wrong.

When we got home, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bread and things from the fridge to make a sandwich.

"Hey Sebastian! Is cheese okay?" I shouted to him as he was in the living room. "Yeah!" He shouted back. I could hear the Tv on in the living room. I grinned, walked into the living room and grabbed his sleeve pulling him into the kitchen.

"I may be a woman, but I'm not making you a sandwich. Go make your own, you lazy-." He clamped his hand over my mouth before I said. I laughed into his hand. I wasn't one for sexism, but I was trying to mood upbeat and it seemed to working as Sebastian laughed to and kissed me gently on lips before walking over the bread to get 4 slices out.

We made our sandwiches happily. We grabbed a drink and headed into the living room.

After eating our food, I turned on the TV and flicked through channels to find something I liked. When I settled on a decent channel, I looked at Sebastian and smiled. He smiled back and then suddenly kissed me.

I kissed him back, but Sebastian made the kiss feel like he wanted more. Alot more.

After a few minutes I was now laying on top of Sebastian and his hands were travelling up my shirt. It wasn't bothering me till he started to take my top off. I broke away from his kiss and looked at him.

"Sebastian... No. I'm not... I don't want to do THAT." I said starting to get off Sebastian, but he just pulled me back in top of him and kissed me again. Harder than before. I tried to pull away, but Sebastian was having none of it. He wanted this and he was going to get it. Even if it meant hurting me.

I didn't understand why he was doing it. This wasn't like him at all. As I tried my hardest to pull away, his grip got tighter and tighter until the point that it hurt. I really didn't want to do this. Why was he forcing me into this?

Sebastian broke away for a breath suddenly. His mouth starting travelling down my neck, leaving small kisses here and there.

"Sebastian, stop!" I tried to shout. He didn't seem to notice me. He was now focusing my top off, his nails scratching slightly my skin. I tried to scramble away, but he rolled so he was on top. My breathing spiked. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get away from him no matter what I done.

He managed to get my top off, hurting my shoulder in the process and was now trying to undo my bra. I was panicking and shaking slightly. What was I meant to do? Have sex with him? No. I was NOT going to do that. The only thing I could do is hurt him, enough to let me go...

So, I done just that. I lifted my my knee and kneed him in his crotch. Sebastian let go of me, with a cry of pain and put his hands on his crotch. I took this chance to get up and move far away from him, staring wide-eyed at him whilst also trying to stay strong.

"That's what you get, you dick, for trying to force me into sex." I said, harshly, and grabbed my top, shoving it quickly back on. I didnt look back as I ran out the house in a escape to get back to school. A place where all my friends were.

My mind couldn't get a grip with what had happened. Sebastian had just almost raped me... It just didn't seem like something like that would happen. It seemed like it was meant for a TV show. But it wasn't. It was happening now. Nor in the near future.

The other thing that kept going through my mind is that Jace was right. Sebastian had changed. Now I had to go up to Jace and go "Im sorry Jace, you were right.", throwing away my pride. That will just make his ego even bigger, if possible.

It wasnt a long walk from school to my house, so it took me about 10 minutes though it seemed longer than before but still not long enough to think about what just happened. But I needed to get back to school. Fast.

I kept looking around to see if Sebastian was following me. I was beginning to become paranoid over some stupid boy. I sighed and continued jogging to school.

* * *

I arrived there in no time. When I was in the building I went straight to the toilets to sort myself out. Of course, my make-up was a mess and my clothes were creased. I tried to sort it out the best I could but it was not a lot of use.

After getting myself under control, I walked out the toilets to bang straight into someone. Not knowing who it was, I started to apologise till I looked up and found it was Jace. I expected Jace to be cold and ignore me, but instead he looked at me and frowned.

"Have you been crying?" He asked me. I nodded quickly and looked around for Sebastian.

"Did Sebastian do this to you?" Jace asked me. This time his voice sounded more angry. I didn't know what to do so I just looked into Jace's eyes. From the way he was looked at me, he knew it was Sebastian.

"What did he do?" He said. His voice was full of angry venom. I couldn't help but start to cry again at the thought of it. Jace just grabbed my hand and took me to a bench nearby. I sat down and lifted my knees to my chest. Jace sat down next to me and hugged me. I didnt expect it at all.

"Clary, what did he do?" He asked me in a softer tone of voice. "H-he..." I breathed and tried again. "He tried t-to force me into..." But I couldn't finish my sentence. I was shaking so badly, I had to hug my legs harder to stop.

"Breathe. What did he try to force you into?" Jace said calmly. He was now had his arm around my shoulders and was rubbing my arm softly.

"Sex..." I whispered, so quietly i thought he wouldn't hear me. It took a lot out of me just saying that one word. I could feel Jace tense next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see his facial expression. Jace looked like he wanted to punch something. Hard and most probably Sebastian's face.

After everything, I knew now Jace cared about me. I was still trying to get my head around it though.

"Jace... Please dont do anything." I pleaded through my tears. Jace said nothing. So I moved round so I was facing him.

"Jace. Promise me you wont do anything to him. Not. A. Thing." I sniffled , trying to sound firm. Jace just looked away. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his face back to me. I could feel a little bit of stubble under my hand.

"Clary, you want me to leave that bastard after he tried to force you into sex!" He yelled. I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shhh Jace! I dont want the whole school to know." I sighed and tried to take my thoughts away from everything. Not that it was working. "Jace... You were right. Sebastian is a knob and he did hurt me." I too a deep breath trying not to cry. It didn't work. "Why did this happen to me?" I sobbed. I felt as if I was under a heavy cloud. Jace gave me the tiniest smile ever, and it gave me the smallest amount of hope.

"Whether you like it or not Clary... Im going to make Sebastian pay for what he's done." And before I could answer him, he got up from the bench and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I just realised there was no Authors note in the last Chapter Lol. That was because I was round my friends house and she was rushing me to do this. Lol. Yeah, My friend Krissi Beta(ed) the last chapter, so check her out on Wattpad. (its another writing site btw ^^) Her names BlackSaphirax :) Go check her out please! She's a great writer. But yeah, Hope you like it! This isnt proof read at all because I'm lazy :P sorry!**

**P.s: I want to say sorry for the last chapter as it was updated abit late. Im sorry for that! I had like... 3 exams to study for. **

I sat on the bench completely shocked. Jace was going to hurt Sebastian. Not that I really cared about him, he nearly raped me. I was more scared of Jace getting hurt. I squeezed my eyes together, trying to bring myself back into my "bubble" as Jace called it. In my world everything is perfect... Well, as perfect as life can be.

But the real world...? The real world was a horrible place. There were bitches, AKA Aline, And dicks, AKA Sebastian _and _Jace. I guess I can thank Aline for bursting my "bubble" by coming to this school. But for the past month or so, I've been feeling like a child who just got slapped by their parent. I didn't know what to do. I didnt know whether to stay back and let Jace do his thing or stop him.

I knew sitting on this bench wasnt going to help be decide what to do, So I got up, brushed down my clothes and walked back into school. I walked through the doors and looked down the dull, empty hallway. The bell must have gone for class.

I walked slowly down the hallway to the art room. The art room was the one place I could relax and not worry.

Thankfully, the art room was empty. I walked over to my desk and on my way I grabbed a piece of drawing paper and a 2B pencil. Sitting down, I put the paper on the table and began to draw. I didnt know what to draw, So I just let my mind take me away.

But I just couldn't do it. There was to many things going on in my head that were making me unable to concentrate. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on one thing. After 5 minutes of me trying to relax, the silence was to much for me to handle. I went into my pocket and pulled out my Ipod. I went through my playlist of soft music and played Exogenesis: Symphony Part 3 (Redemption) - Muse. **(A/N: I love that song to much xD Its so AMAZING!) **

I then found enough peace to draw.

...

I looked down at what I had drawn and smiled. It turned out just as I hoped it would. The picture was of Jace. He was standing on the corner of a building with giant wings. Angel wings. **(A/N: I cant remember what the picture Clary drew in COB Looked like . I even tried to find it but failed :P)**

I picked up the picture and grabbed a peg to hang it up and put it on display. Fingers crossed, Jace would see it. He had art sometime today.

Frowning again, I realised I was beginning to care about what Jace thought again. Why? Because he was there for me when I was at my worst. I had even sworn to myself I wouldnt let Jace back in... But I had. Whether I was going to regret it or not I didnt know.

I still didn't understand why all this was happening to me. Was I really that bad in my past life? Did I kill somebody? Sure, I wasn't perfect, but I never done anything bad enough to make this happen to me. I didnt deserve it.

People like Aline did. She deserves everything I've had. But of course, things dont work like that. Karma was a bitch. It was always a little to late.

All over a sudden, I heard a massive crash coming from outside the classroom. Then, I ran outside.

...

I ran out the classroom to find Jace holding Sebastian in a headlock. When I saw Sebastian, my stomach done a 360 degree flip. I looked away from him and looked at Jace. They didn't stop fighting at my arrival though.

"Guys!" I shouted. They ignored me again and continued fighting. This time Sebastian managed to get out the headlock and rugby tackle Jace into the lockers causing a massive crash. I ran over to them and tried to break them up but they weren't making it easy.

Jace was now in top of Sebastian punching him in the face over and over. I stood there for a couple seconds trying to get my mind around this. I then came to terms with it and pushed Jace off Sebastian. Jace rolled over and onto his feet.

Sebastian got up to and they started to walk over to them but I got in between them holding the palms of my hands on their chests. They were both battered and bruised and even bleeding from some places.

"Your both idiots! S-Sebastian," I stuttered. I couldn't even look at him while I was talking. "I actually think I hate you. No, I do hate you. Go away and GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE!" I shouted so loudly, it echoed down the hall.

"Jace, Just go somewhere and calm the hell down!" No words could explain how angry and pissed off I was at them two. Not only had they hurt each other, - even if Sebastian did deserve it - but they were destroying the school. The lockers were slightly dented were one of the guys was thrown into them.

I pushed at their chests hoping they would back away from each other and walk away, but Jace grabbed Sebastians arm before he could walk away and spoke.

"If you **ever **touch Clary or any other girl inappropriately again, I will hunt your ass down and kill you personally. You disgust me." he spat, then he released his arm and walked away. I didn't even bother topping that so I went after Jace. I didn't even give Sebastian one last look.

I had to run after him as my my short legs gave me the disadvantage. He was walking to the music block. I was confused at first till I realised there was a piano there. Like me, Jace needed a way to vent. His way was through music like mine was drawing.

I stayed a few meters away from him as he was visibly shaking with anger. I wasn't sure if I should walk up to him or leave him alone.

Jace opened the door to the music block with so much force, it flew into the wall, leaving a dent in it. I stopped to close the door softly behind us. I went down the hallway, following Jace. I heard the soft piano music playing from down the hall. I knew for sure it was Jace. No one in this school was as talented or amazing as Jace on piano.

I looked threw the door to see Jace sitting at the piano playing some beautiful song I'd never heard of. He was pressing the keys roughly enough to make it look like they were going to break off.

"Jace..." I said breaking the silence. He stopped playing instantly but didn't turn to look at me. In fact, it felt like he was ignoring me.

I walked into the room and stood next to him putting my hand on his shoulder. He tensed under my tough. I could even feel him shaking still but it was no longer visible.

"Im so thankful that you stood up for me Jace. Im just upset that you let yourself get hurt in the process." I said quietly to him. I put to fingers under his chin to make him look at me. I saw that he had a cut on him lip that was bleeding.

I frowned at him and wiped away the blood with the end of my top.

"You know, I'd do it again. I'd do anything to protect you." Jace said. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I dont want you getting hurt because of me." I smiled sadly. He shook his head and place his hand over my one on his shoulder.

"Clary, you have no idea how much I'm sorry. You were the only thing in my life that was... Real. My real parents are dead, and as much as I love the Lightwoods, their not my flesh and blood. Isabelle, Alec and Max are great, but we're not related. I'm rambling on a little bit here, but what I'm trying to say is that I've mad a huge mistake with Aline and I regret it all. Every single bit of it. And I want to make it right again Clary, But I have no idea how. If you dont want anything to do with me anymore, I completely understand, But if - and I know you do - If you have a big enough heart, please, _please_ forgive me." Jace finished talking and released my hand. I blink a couple of times, trying to find the right words to say.

"A while ago, I heard you singing a song... And you said 'I'm so sorry Clary'. It was really beautiful." I said, not knowing what else to say. Besides, Jace always answered with something off topic.

Jace gave a faint smile and a chuckled. I gave him a confused look.

"Your right I did. How did you know that?" He asked. I blushed and looked away.

"I was at your house getting my stuff after the dance..." I said remembering the dance. The time when Jace kissed me.

"Ah." was all he said. I just nodded.

"Jace..." I wasnt sure If I was going to regret this or not. "Over time... I think... I could forgive you. Not straight away, but we could try."

** Drama drama drama :P Hope you liked it! :) **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry to say, but this is the last chapter :'( I've had such a good time writing this and it sucks . But anywhooooo, I really hoped you liked my story! :) I'm going to start writing a new story soon aswell :) No idea what its called yet, so I couldn't tell you the name of it lol. I'm writing it up at the moment :) But I'm not going to continue Life Sucks Sometimes as its just stupid and I really hate it. So yeah XD ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! :DDD (P.s This is NOT proof read. Once again, Im to lazy :P)**

**I JUST REMEMBERED! I forgot to credit the person who gave me the idea of Sebastian leaving. Now... I'm ashamed to say that I have no idea who told me :S I looked through the Reviews and my Inbox and couldn't find who told me! I could just be stupid and not checked the Reviews or my Inbox right but heyho. So if you told me, Tell me :) Ill make a little Authors note added onto this one or something crediting you xD Im sooooooo sorry. Please dont hate me... And If no one told me and I made it up myself and just made a fool out of myself, then clearly the voices inside my head are real... :L But I'm definitely sure someone told me :) **

_"Jace..." I wasnt sure If I was going to regret this or not. "Over time... I think... I could forgive you. Not straight away, but we could try."_

Jace's eyes opened wide and his face brightened. I think he actually thought I was going to walk away. Our friendship was something special. After everything, it was hard to say no to him. Even he knew that. He would most probably do the same if he were me in this situation.

I grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him so he was standing up.

"Lets go talk somewhere more private. Standing in a music room is a little depressing." I said to him. He nodded and walked out the room. We walked out the school in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say.

Jace started to walk in the direction of my house. I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Jace, why are we going back to my house? I was thinking we could to go Taki's or something..." I asked him. He looked at me and smirked.

"We're going back to your house to make sure that Douchebag has left yet. Im not letting him anywhere near you. Meaning I'm not letting him live in the same house as you." Jace replied.

For some strange reason, I smiled at what he said. I nodded in reply and started walking back in the direction of my house.

"Clary, after all this is over... Maybe, you know, you wanted to... Um..." He started to say but looked down. I knew where he was going with his sentence and I was shocked. Jace Wayland was asking me out on a date. Omg.

"Yes...?" I said, acting as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Clary, I know I've hurt you, and yeah, you accepted the apology, But... Once everything's calm and back to normal again, would you... Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked me. He was looking down again, most probably waiting to be rejected.

And then, the next thing that happened was out of my control. It was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I've wanted this for so long, and now I was doing it.

I grabbed Jace's chin with my thumb and index finger, pulled his lips to mine and then... I kissed him. Just a quick peck on the lips, but in that 5 seconds, there was some sort of spark between us.

I pulled back and smiled at myself. "Does that answer your question?" I told him.

Jace had a big smile on his face too. I grabbed his hand and we entwined our fingers. After that, we started to walk back to mine happily.

...

When we arrived, I got out my key from my pocket and opened the door. I looked around and everything was in the same state as it was when I ran away to school. I walked into the living room to find the food exactly where it was.

There was nothing of Sebastian's downstairs. He really moved out. That thought was so comforting. Then something clicked inside my head.

"Jace, what am I going to tell my mum and Luke?" I asked him. Jace had a doubtful look, then suddenly, his face brightened up with an idea.

"Tell your mum and Luke that he had to go back to California or where ever the hell he's from. Im sure they'll understand." Jace said. I nodded, feeling unsure. I looked around downstairs once more and walked up the stairs.

When I reached the top step, I stopped there and looked around upstairs. There was no sign of Sebastian or his stuff. It was creepy, It was like he never lived here in the first place. I shivered at the thought and walked up to Sebastian's old room, which was and is again, the Guest room.

I opened the door and gasped.

The room was clear of everything of Sebastian's. The sheets of the bed were even changed and the quilt was put neatly on the bed. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. There was nothing in there other then unused hangers. But I could smell Sebastian's scent in the air. I shivered.

I took a step back from the wardrobe and cocked my head to the side. Jace's threat clearly was enough to keep him away.

I then heard Jace walking up the stairs after me. He saw me in the Guest room so he walked over and leant on the door frame.

"What? Did you think he was not going to leave?" Jace asked me. I looked at him and sighed. It was true. I didnt expect Sebastian to leave so suddenly. I expected something to happen before he left... But I was wrong.

"Kind of. I thought that he might have been difficult and made a big deal out of everything. But he didn't. I'm just shocked." I replied honestly. Jace frowned as he understood what I was talking about. It was so typical Sebastian to make a big deal out of things. And for once, he wasn't.

"So Jace, want to go out and get something to eat?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. He nodded and moved so he wasn't in the way of the door. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I'd be happy to never enter that room again, It reminded me of to much.

I lead the way down the stairs and walked out the front door, with Jace right behind me, and closed the door to the depressing and lonely house I called my home.

It was a nice day out, hot enough to wear jeans and a top without feeling to uncomfortable. I breathed in the air around me and looked at Jace. He took my hand in his and we walked to Taki's talking about loads of different things.

Some casual things like how we were, what we'd been up to while we were avoiding each other and then, Why he dated Aline. But he didn't respond to that very well. He just seemed to mumble short answers instead of actually giving me a real explanation. I tried to get it out of him, but he wouldn't budge.

"So... You just thought, 'Oh look, theres a slut. Lets go have some fun?' I mean, when me and Aline had that fight and she clawed my face... That was just you not wanting to ruin your fun with Aline?" I asked curiously.

Jace flinched at my words and looked down at the floor with a cold stare. I frowned and put my hand on his arm.

"Jace, I didnt mean to upset you..." I said, feeling bad about what I said. He shacked his head and and shacked my hand off.

"Clary... The real reason that I got with Aline is because I love you. I always have an I always will. But when Aline came, we were best friends. I didn't know how you felt and I couldn't act on something I wasn't sure on. Yes, I did have sex with Aline but I cant take it back. I've done it so I'm going to have to live with it. But the reason I done all those things was because nothing was happening with us and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to try and get over you... But I couldn't. I thought Aline was the person to help me get over you but I was very wrong. and all of that cost me you. You know how sorry I am." Jace said.

I took in a quick breath. I was shocked at Jace's sudden outburst. I didn't expect him to be so honest with me and say such secretive things... Such as him and Aline having sex. The thought of it made me want to puke. Jace actually had sex with 'It'.

And then it hit me. Jace said he loved me back. After all those years of putting up with all his bitchy girlfriends... I finally found out Jace loved me back. And that, That made something inside of me tingle with happiness. The day seemed to much brighter all of a sudden. Now it was like I had something to really live for.

I moved in front of Jace quickly and kissed him on the lips. He responded straight away and I felt his hands on my back, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing me. He flicked his tongue along my lips and I opened my mouth under his. He tasted of something meaty, from something he was eating from lunch. His hands were knotting in my hair.

Then his hands slide down to my waist and stayed there but pulled my closer still. Then, the force of his lips were gone. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at him. He had a huge smile on his face. He then pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

He grabbed my hand and he entwined our fingers together. We then started to walk to Taki's again after our little interruption. But hey, who was I too complain? I think I was the happiest person on the planet!

...

When we arrived at Taki's, We got a table near the window and while we waited for Kaelie to come back our order, we chatted and looked outside the window watching the world go by.

Kaelie walked over and asked us what we wanted to eat.

"I'll have... Pancakes and a coffee please." I said politely even though she didn't deserve it. Jace ordered fries and a coke.

"I swear you always get the Pancakes when we come here." Jace said with a laugh. I blushed and nodded.

"Cant blame me, there too yummy." I smiled. Jace nodded in agreement. Then, his face turned into a frown as he looked past me. I didn't have time to turn around before something shouted "Clary!" and hugged me. I knew it was Isabelle as her voice was familiar and her boobs were in my face.

I pushed her away from me and let out a shaky laugh. She smiled at me and grabbed a chair to sit on from another table. Simon, Magnus and Alec done the same. I pushed my chair over so I was sitting next to Jace. He held my hand under the table.

"Hey, so where's Sebastian?" Isabelle asked me. I tensed and tried to smile.

"He went back to California Izzy." I explained, but said no more on the subject.

"In fact guys, Clary's now going out with me." Jace said with a huge smile on his face. Isabelle's face lightened up, as did Simon's, Alec's and Magnus'.

"NO WAY!" All of them said in unison. Jace and I just laughed at them. They were all so shocked.

"I mean finally! I've been trying to get you two together for ages!" Isabelle said. Everyone at the table laughed. Then we started talking about all sorts of things. Our plans for the weekend and shopping. Well, mainly Isabelle and I talked about shopping.

And then, I knew my life was great. I won the hot guy, AKA my bestfriend, against the bitch and all my friends were by my side. No more bitchy girls or rapists for the time being. And I hoped they wouldnt return in the future because at the moment, My life was perfect and I have everything I needed. Nothing could stop me being happy now. Or could it?


End file.
